dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chanterelle Lindgren
All that glitters is not gold, and all that is sticky is not tar. Name Etymology Chanterelle: is actually the name of a mushroom Deimante: is a Lithuanian name meaning Diamond. Derived from the Lithuanian Deimantas (Diamond) Lombric: Made-up Argenta: Made-up, but generally derived from the latin word for silver, argentum Nicknames *Chan (Shanne) Pronunciations Chanterelle: Sh-anne-tahr-elle Deimante: Day-mahn-tay Lombric: Lohm-breek Argenta: Ahr-hen-tah (hen pronounced like жen) Quick Info Chanterelle Deimante Jusmaite Lombric-Argenta was born to a Turkish man and a Lithuanian woman, Kadri Lombric-Argenta and Kamile Jusmaite. Her childhood was normal, and she went to a muggle school in Lithuania until she got her letter. When she started Hogwarts, she met a Turkish boy named Wes Tavik, since then, they have been partners in crime. Since a young age, she has been betrothed to Jørgen Lindgren, but only found this out in third year. Appearance Chan is blonde, with teal eyes. She generally has that sweet, angelic look, but is the exact opposite. If a muggle were to meet her in the street, they'd immediately think 'popular' Personality Chanterelle is, to be clear, a troublemaker. She does whatever possible to annoy, anger and generally harrass teachers. Aside from this, Chanterelle has a good sense of humour, and knows when to stop. Some of her muggle teachers have gone so far as to call her evil, or the devil's child. Beneath all of this, Chanterelle is actually very smart. Relationships Wes Tavik Her best friend and partner-in-crime. They are always pranking others, and usually speak in Turkish. Jørgen Lindgren She doesn't exactly hate him, but she really doesn't want to marry him. After their fight, she absolutely despises him. She's not sure what she feels towards him at this precise moment in time. Liudvikas Lombric-Argenta Her older brother. Chanterelle used to look up to him (though not as much as she looked up to his twin, Juozas), but doesn't really any more. Jason Tunnels He's another prankster, but is the year above her, and she finds him annoying (though he doesn't know that, so shush) Family *Kadri Lombric-Argenta (Father) *Kamile Lombric-Argenta nee Jusmaite (Mother) *Juozas Lombric-Argenta (Older Brother) † *Liudvikas Lombric-Argenta (Older Brother) *Annabeth Pyralis (Great-aunt) *Rosanna Hatchet (Great-aunt) *Dustfinger (Great-uncle) *Daniel Hatchet (Great-uncle) *Khione Pyralis (Second Cousin) *Jørgen Lindgren (Fourth Cousin, Betrothed) Talents Apart from annoying teachers, Chanterelle is exceptionally good at non-verbal magic and art. Art dragonsketch.jpg horsesketch.jpg Trivia *Chanterelle's face claim is Maryna Linchuk *She has just found out that her parents have betrothed her to her four-times-removed cousin, Jørgen Lindgren *Many ask her if she likes Chanterelle mushrooms, which annoys her a lot *''Deimante'' is the name of one of Kibeth's best friends in RL (Also the one who taught her Lithuanian :P) Basics Age: 13 Height: 5'7 Sexuality: Heterosexual Relationship Status: Single Health Status: Healthy Wand: WIP Disorders?: Nope Gallery Chan.jpg Chanterelle1.jpg Chanterelle2.jpg ChanYule.jpg Talk Bubble Links KibethAstarael Category:Lithuanian Category:Turkish Category:Teal Eyes Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Gryffindor Students Category:July Birthday Category:Blonde Hair Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Category:Kibeth's characters Category:Fourth Years Category:Acacia Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Lombric-Argenta Family